Odio Amarte
by Luna Blake
Summary: Se conocieron en la adolescencia y crearon una historia. Las cosas no salieron bien. El destino los separo, pero las cosas inconclusas se deben solucionar y algún día sin duda ellos se han de volver a encontrar. AU
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 ** _Hace 11 años..._**

Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y tengo 15 años, vivo con mi abuela, Unohana, en una pequeña casa cerca del bosque, la casa esta más bien alejada de la ciudad, pocas personas quieren un lugar así pero a nosotras nos viene bien. Mi abuela detesta el constante ruido y ajetreo de la ciudad y por otra parte a mi me encanta rondar por el bosque trepando arboles, abrazando conejos y lo que es aún más importante, escribiendo… amo escribir. Puedo pasar una tarde completa sentada en la gran rama de un árbol escribiendo o leyendo abrazada por esa tranquilidad que solo el bosque puede ofrecer. Es aún mejor porque no hay personas cerca, el bosque es como un pequeño mundo solo para mi.

¿Mis padres? Hablar o preguntar sobre ellos es como un tema tabú en casa, fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo apenas contaba dos años, así que mis recuerdos sobre ellos son más bien nulos. Pero el hecho de no recordar no evita que los ame. Puedo verlos a ellos en mi, mi constitución física es parecida a la de mi madre, ambas de estatura baja, mi pálido tono de piel también se asemeja al de ella, pero mis ojos violeta son de mi padre. Sí, ellos están conmigo. Sé que mi abuela no habla mucho al respecto porque aún a pesar de los años sigue triste, en ocasiones cuando ella no se da cuenta de mi presencia la he visto mirar con añoranza fotos de ellos y también del abuelo que falleció hace aún más años. Por lo que me ha contado, mis padres realmente se amaban mucho, a veces cuando le pido que me cuente más de ellos dice que hablar de momentos felices sobre el pasado es traer tristeza al presente, nunca me he atrevido a decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¡Kia!- me llama la abuela desde la cocina- es hora de desayunar

Hoy ingreso al primer grado de preparatoria. Estoy emocionada a la vez que nerviosa. La escuela a la que asistire se llama HM, los compañeros de clase que tendré serán en su mayoria los que conozco desde preescolar así que no espero sorpresas en ese aspecto. Mi mejor amiga es Momo, nos llevamos bien porque ambas somos algo así como invisibles. Al acercarme a la cocina me llega el delicioso aroma.

\- ¡Mmmm! Huele a hot cakes recien hechos- me acerco a abrazarla por la espalda- y también a que me sobre llenare esta mañana

\- Así debe ser querida- me besa la mejilla- anda sirvete, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases

\- Como digas- aunque me doy prisa en acabar el desayuno disfruto de cada bocado

\- Con ese vestido te ves preciosa- no es que sea muy femenina pero lo cierto es que prefiero usar faldas o vestido, lo siento más comodo que estar con pantalones, aunque si los uso en ocasiones, a mi abuela no le molesta porque no uso faldas cortas ni nada especialmente llamativo, por el contrario si me pidieran dar una descripción de mi ropa diría que es comoda y recatada- tal vez este año consigas novio- suelta mi abuela de pronto

\- ¡Abuela!- sé que me he puesto colorada- ¿a que viene eso?- en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello y menos después del incidente de hace un año, algo que no me he atrevido a contarle y tampoco habíamos hablado nunca sobre el tema de un novio

\- Los jovenes de ahora…- dice moviendo la mano- bueno es que… ya estas en edad- me sonrié burlona

\- Abuela, creeme, por ahora no es algo que me importe- y cuando lo digo sé que es cierto

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Dejemos el asunto del lado. Termina de desayunar.

Se despide deseándome mucha suerte en este primer día, camino hasta la parada del autobús que no esta muy lejos de la casa, llego justo a tiempo. Los que ya vienen dentro me ignoran desde el momento en el que subo, mientras tomo un lugar no puedo evitar reír internamente por la ocurrencia de la abuela. ¿Tener novio? Pero si las personas apenas y notan que existo. Miro el horizonte a la vez que veo mi reflejo en la ventana, no soy bonita, admito con tristeza. Hirako Sinji me lo dejo muy claro el año pasado. Ese día acababa de salir del baño y por casualidad escuche su conversación con Kensei, le decía que quería follarse a Bell o Harribel, otra chica de la clase, cuyos pechos se habían desarrollado a temprana edad y se había convertido en objeto de miradas lascivas por parte de prácticamente todos los chicos de la clase, como respuesta a su confesión Kensei río estruendosamente y le dijo que lo único que podría conseguir era follar a alguien tan repelente como yo o tan machorra como Momo, ni siquiera pronunció correctamente mi nombre, Sinji también rió y agrego que no se encontraba tan desesperado como para meterse con sosas como nosotras. Estoy segura de que muchas personas han escuchado o se han enterado de lo que dicen otros a sus espaldas y casi siempre son cosas negativas, burlas o insultos provocados por la envidia o el desprecio, palabras que puedes tomar o no como ofensas si le das valor a las palabras, después de todo a nadie le gusta ser insultado, bien dicen que a veces las palabras pueden ser más letales que los golpes, es por eso que ese día mientras los escuchaba decir que no estaban seguros de si era realmente una mujer o un hombre porque no se distinguían mis pechos, que si no sabían si era un cadáver por lo pálido de mi piel o que no entendían como me atrevía a salir luciendo la ropa de mi abuela, pero era de esperarse si era amiga de una chica que se viste como hombre, intente convencerme de que su opinión no me importaba… pero la verdad es que en ese momento… me sentí tan mal, estúpida y humillada, así me sentí. Quise salir corriendo para esconderme en mi preciado bosque y llorar libremente, pero me trague mis lagrimas, soporte todo ese día sin decirle nada a Momo comportándome como si todo estuviera normal. Pero en cuanto me encontré recostada sobre una gran rama deje salir todo… llore por al menos dos horas. Luego pensé que probablemente lo que ellos pensaban era lo que todos en la clase pensaban sobre mí y sobre Momo. ¿Enserio mi ropa era tan anticuada? ¿Enserio Momo parecía machorra con sus jeans y camisetas holgadas? ¿Tal vez debería intentar mejorar mi aspecto? No. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar mi estilo? Me gusta la ropa que uso, me gusta mi cabello, me gustan mis zapatos, estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo y también me gusta mi tono de piel. Si cambiara solo por lo que sabía que otros opinaban de mí entonces me sentiría realmente estúpida. Además cambiar solo para que los demás no me vieran feo haría que al final solo logrará sentirme mal conmigo misma. Ese día decidí que si alguna vez cambiaba sería por mi propio deseo.

Y a decir verdad, hasta que mi abuela saco el tema de un novio nunca me había importado en lo más mínimo. Sinji es un idiota pero he de reconocer que yo soy de esas personas que simplemente no logran resaltar entre los demás. Sonrió con desgana, que genial forma de pensar para el inicio de año escolar. Sé que en algún momento encontraré a alguien, ni siquiera tengo en mente como sería mi hombre ideal, porque creo que generarse expectativas de como quieres que sea tu pareja es algo estúpido, no puedes establecer reglas o condiciones de como quieres que sea la persona con quien pasaras la vida, y sé que cuando lo encuentre no será el hombre perfecto, pero será perfecto para mí. Suspiro. No es momento de pensar en algo trivial como un novio, el inició de otro ciclo escolar es un paso más para que llegué a cumplir mis sueños, si, sé que algún día se publicara un libro escrito por mi. En esta ocasión la sonrisa que expresa mi rostro es sincera.

Para cuando me doy cuenta al fin hemos llegado al instituto. El lugar me parece enorme, con más de cincuenta años de estar en pie, pintado de rojo y blanco es imponente, aquí pasaré los próximos tres años de estudio antes de ir a la universidad. De repente creo que me he quedado más del tiempo necesario parada frente el edificio porque cuando todos comienzan a hacer alboroto mirando en mi dirección pienso que tengo algo en el rostro, en el cabello o algo malo, comienzo a preocuparme pero cuando un chico me pasa de largo me doy cuenta de que están mirando algo detrás de mi, tal vez un accidente, me doy la vuelta y entonces lo veo a él… alto, atlético y con un llamativo cabello naranja, sin duda él es la descripción de un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Alejándose de ese descapotable negro y caminando con total seguridad no había manera en que él no pudiera resaltar entre cualquier grupo de personas. Todos se acercan a saludarle, hablarle o simplemente verle de cerca como mosquitos atraídos por la luz de un foco.

De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo sus ojos miel brillar bajo ese ceño fruncido, si, definitivamente es alguien que aunque lo intente no podría pasar desapercibido. Y justo por eso decido apartar la mirada y alejarme hacia la entrada del edificio. No soy alguien que pueda llamar su atención. Tal vez sea cruel y tonto pensar eso de mi misma pero quiero ser realista, si hay algún hombre perfecto para mí, definitivamente no es él. Cielos. Desde esa pregunta incomoda de mi abuela más temprano creo que se han desatado en mi mente muchos pensamientos sobre "tener novio". En el pasado eso no me ha importado, no quiero que me comience a importar ahora. En el pasillo donde esta el salón en que tengo mi primera clase veo a Momo mirando por la ventana con mirada soñadora.

\- ¡Momo!- le llamo y ella voltea asustada para toparse con mi mirada- ¿Qué estas viendo?- pregunto cuando ya estoy a su lado

\- ¡Cielos! Kia, me has asustado… yo estaba- señala hacia la ventana y ahora entiendo que lo miraba tan perdida, al chico de cabello llameante- ¿lo entiendes ahora?

\- Si, es un chico llamativo

\- ¿Llamativo? ¿Es que no lo alcanzas a ver bien? Él es tan… ardiente

\- ¿Ardiente? Creo que el estar en ese campamento de verano te ha hecho perder la cabeza- ambas reímos, tal vez no seamos lo suficiente interesantes o hablemos mucho con otras personas, tal vez seamos "invisibles" para los demás pero entre nosotras existe una gran amistad- Sí, ese campamento te ha afectado- Mientras yo pase el verano siendo voluntaria en un refugio de animales Momo se había ido a un campamento. La verdad es que yo también pude haber ido pero no quería dejar sola a mi abuela- Con todo y tus cambios seguimos siendo amigas- nos damos un abrazo por no habernos visto por un largo tiempo, dejamos el tema del chico de cabello naranja del lado y entramos al salón, estamos en la misma clase, lo cual nos alegra a ambas.

\- Te has dejado crecer el cabello, me gusta- me había olvidado de ello, por costumbre siempre solía llevar el cabello corto arriba del hombro pero este verano simplemente decidí dejarlo crecer, ahora lo traigo suelto, me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda- te hace lucir un tanto diferente

\- Gracias Momo, tu también luces bien- ella por el contrarío se ha cortado el cabello un poco arriba del hombro- Pensándolo bien es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en hacernos algún cambio- reímos

\- Tienes razón, pero solo en el cabello- si, en eso estaba de acuerdo porque aunque me había dejado crecer el cabello seguía gustando de usar vestidos y faldas un tanto largas, ahora traía un vestido gris con zapatos a juego mientras que Momo llevaba unos jeans azules con una playera holgada negra y sus converse negros- creo que aun no estamos listas para cambiar del todo aún cuando ahora estemos en este grado

\- Eso ocurrirá a su tiempo

En minutos el salón comienza a llenarse y vemos aparecer a compañeros que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces entra Riruka Dukogamine hablando sin parar con su inseparable amiga Jackie y aunque ni a mi ni a Momo o algunos otros ocupantes del salón les interese de lo que esta hablando nos vemos obligados a escuchar y ella como siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención comienza a hablar todo lo alto que puede. No puedo evitar hacer una comparación entre Riruka y el chico de cabello naranja, mientras ella tiene que gritar y exagerar las cosas para lograr que los demás la miren a él le basta simplemente con caminar y sonreír. Le lanzo a Momo una mirada cómplice de burla. Y entonces todos soportamos la tortura de escuchar su irritante voz.

\- Incluso yo me sorprendí de que Ichigo se acercara a hablarme siendo que yo soy de nuevo ingreso en el instituto, probablemente haya oído hablar de mi con anterioridad- ¿Ichigo? Creo que tengo una idea de a quien se refiere- No lo culpo, muchas personas me conocen

\- Si, alguien debió contarle como eras físicamente- la secunda Jackie, en realidad hasta ahora no logro entender como es que puede estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo sin querer arrancarse los oídos- Y no pudo evitar hablarte

\- Sí, debió ser mi cabello, es tan hermoso- era común que Riruka se halagara a si misma, aunque era cierto que tenía un color de cabello difícil de evitar de ver, no porque fuera bonito sino porque era de un color rosa fucsia, y la verdad es que a mí me parece feo con tantos productos que sé que se debe de poner, ese día por ejemplo lo llevaba completamente lacio, largo hasta la cintura con ayuda de unas extensiones y por si no fuera poco llevaba una falda que apenas y le cubría las piernas- O tal vez sea mi figura, este verano he hecho bastante ejercicio- si de algo no me cabe duda es de cuan vanidosa es, alta, delgada, cabello que grita mírame a fuerzas y ropa provocativa ahora se sentía más superior que nunca- ¿No crees, Jackie?

\- Si, definitivamente- Jackie de piel oscura y unos cuantos centímetros menos alta que Riruka me parecía una especie robot entrenado para estar siempre de acuerdo con la peli rosa

Su "interesante" conversación se vio interrumpida cuando entro el profesor de ingles, Stark. Y así la clase y el nuevo ciclo escolar dan comienzo.

Más tarde en el receso me encuentro almorzando sentada junto a Momo en una mesa de la cafetería. Estámos hablando de como habían ido nuestros veranos cuando ella menciona a Ichigo

\- ¿Quién es Ichigo?

\- ¿Enserio no sabes quien es?- Momo parecía realmente sorprendida

\- No, no lo sé. Ahora ¿quisieras contarme y dejar de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro por no saberlo?

\- Claro, claro, esta bien. Ya lo has visto, es el chico de cabello naranja que estaba viendo por la ventana cuando me asustaste- no fue una gran sorpresa porque era algo que ya sospechaba viendo el ajetreo que se formo con su llegada al instituto- Enserio en un chico… tan sensual, escuche que algunas chicas en el campamento decían que estaban ansiosas por conocerlo

\- Momo concentrare- aplaudo frente a su rostro para que dejara de divagar- Sí, es muy guapo y todo pero no entiendo porque tanto revuelo por él

\- ¡¿Por qué tanto revuelo por él?!- apenas he entrado a esta escuela y todas las conversaciones parecen girar en torno a él. Incluso mis traicioneros pensamientos han divagado en Ichigo

\- Enserio necesitas dejar de responderme con una pregunta

\- Lo siento. Es solo que me sorprende que no lo conozcas y ni siquiera hayas oído hablar de él.

\- Sigo esperando que me platiques que otra cosa a parte de su cara le hace ser importante

\- Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, esta en último grado y es el capitán del equipo de la escuela

\- Ah. Sí "los espada" Al menos eso si lo he escuchado, pero sigo sin entender el alboroto

\- Es el mejor jugador que ha tenido HM, incluso se dice que al final del año vendrán muchos reclutadores a intentar ficharlo para sus universidades, dicen que él…- no dejo terminar a Momo

\- La verdad es que yo sé tanto de fútbol como de física nuclear y más allá de la curiosidad de saber porque es tan popular no me interesa su vida realmente. Además seamos sinceras Momo, no somos el tipo de persona que él voltearía a ver- Momo pone cara triste, creo que he hablado de más- Lo siento yo… no era mi intención ser tan grosera

\- Lo sé Kia, no tienes que disculparte, sé que tienes razón- me sujeta la mano- es solo que nada se pierde con solo mirarle

\- En eso tienes razón, no se paga con ver, puedes verlo igual que todas las chicas del instituto... y también algunos chicos.

De un momento a otro estamos riendo y haciendo bromas sobre el playboy de la escuela. Eso era algo que realmente me agradaba de nuestra amistad, podríamos estar lamentándonos por ser "invisibles" pero que importa, aquí estamos, riéndonos de ello.

El primer día de clases pasa volando y para cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy camino al autobús, se me ha hecho un poco tarde pues Momo y yo queríamos revisar las instalaciones y nos hemos entretenido viendo la gran cancha, la biblioteca, el auditorio y más. En verdad me ha gustado la escuela. Momo no vive muy lejos de aquí así que se puede ir caminando sin problema, yo que vivo lejos tengo que hacer uso del autobús. En cuando llegó a la parada me doy cuenta que se me ha hecho más que "un poco tarde", el lugar esta desierto. Genial. Por suerte traigo una sombrilla en la mochila. Últimamente ha estado haciendo mucho calor y aunque de la parada del autobús a mi casa hay una corta distancia no quería terminar con la piel roja e irritada. Y ahora que me ha dejado el camión resulta conveniente. Seguro la abuela se preocupara por mi. Cuando ya estoy lista para irme me detengo de repente al escuchas risas y voces que se acercan.

\- Enserio debiste follartela tu también- el estacionamiento estaba separado en algunas secciones por grandes arbustos y aunque podía oírlos ellos no podían verme- tiene una buenas tetas y estoy más que seguro que ella hubiera estado encantada de hacerlo contigo- y aquí me encuentro, incomoda escuchando una conversación ajena otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión no están hablando de mí- el sexo es la mejor manera de iniciar el año- leí una vez en algún libro o revista que en la adolescencia los hombres son erecciones andantes y por la conversación entre Sinji y Kensei que escuche sin querer junto a esta creo que es cierto- justo ahora luego de tener una buena dosis de sexo creo que comienzo el último año con el pie derecho- la diferencia entre ambos casos es que mientras Sinji y Kensei hablaban en teoría estos chicos si habían tenido sexo al menos una vez en la vida- ¿O acaso me estas ocultado algo? Tu no eres del tipo célibe

\- Por la tarde me veré con Nozomi

\- ¿Has vuelto con ella? Ya se han acostado muchas veces. ¿No te has hartado? Ambos sabemos que tienes de donde elegir. Eres un maldito infeliz Ichigo- ¿Ichigo? Así que el playboy de la escuela esta al otro lado de los arbustos hablando con un chico cuya cara no puedo ver bien pero que se diferencia por su cabellera celeste- Te tengo una jodida envidia

\- Maldita sea Grimmjow como si tu no jodieras con una chica diferente cada semana

\- Algunas se acuestan conmigo porque creen que así llegaran a ti

\- ¿Y eso es tan malo?

\- No me gusta que me usen de maldito filtro

\- Si no te gusta ser usado de filtro ¿entonces porque no simplemente las rechazas?

\- Porque no soy idiota. Nadie que se precie de ser hombre rechazaría follar... claro, si la chica vale la pena. ¿Recuerdas a esa gorda que se me vino a ofrecer?

\- Si, la recuerdo y más porque si la follaste

\- Fue el dinero más fácil que gane en la vida. Aún no sé como pude no soportar no vomitar sobre su cara

\- Porque si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que le diste por detrás- siento el color rojo subir por mi cara, no sabía que algunos hombres podían ser tan vulgares al hablar de esos temas- A veces eres todo un experto en contar hasta el más mínimo detalle de tus hazañas sexuales

\- Y tú por el contrario te quedas callado sobre eso, pero aún así gozas de gran reputación. Te lo digo Ichigo, te tengo una jodida maldita envidia

\- ¡Ya cállate! Creí que decías que habías comenzado con el pie derecho este año y ahora hablas de tenerme envidia. Creo que te agrío el recuerdo de esa chica obesa.

\- Un poco tal vez... pero de repente se me ha ocurrido una idea amigo

\- Otra de tus brillantes ideas. No me hagas reír. Siempre resulta en algo estúpido

\- Veras...- no quería quedarme a escuchar el resto de su conversación, todo ese rato había estado quieta y ahora sí me movía probablemente ellos se darían cuenta de mi presencia, el lugar estaba vacío, no había donde esconderse, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue soltar la sombrilla, el aire la arrastro y salí corriendo para atraparla, mi intención era hacer parecer que acababa de llegar cerca persiguiéndola y cuando ellos se asomaron al escuchar ruido supe que afortunadamente había funcionado- pero que ratón tan despistado- dijo el tal Grimmjow a modo de insulto, cuando tuve la sombrilla en mis manos levante la cabeza, solo mire a Grimmjow con toda la indiferencia que pude y me aleje.

Si dijeron algo más sobre mí o me ignoraron no volví la cabeza para averiguarlo. Realmente no me importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta nueva historia la tenía rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Debo decir que la temática será un tanto cliché. Lo explico porque sé que a algunas personas no les gusta. lol Las personalidades de los personajes pueden ser diferentes a como los conocemos en Bleach. Me he inspirado en algunas películas como _"La Propuesta"_ por el tema de Rukia siendo escritora y en otras que mencionare en próximos capítulos.**

 **En cuando a mis otras historias, a quienes me han hecho el favor de leerlas, les estoy agradecida y solo les pido paciencia. Tengo intención de continuarlas.**

 **Perdonen por cualquier falta de ortografía que pueda llegar a cometer.**

 **Que viva el IchiRuki (/*o*)/**

 **Saludos! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió de lo más común. En realidad no sé si llamarla común porque estuvo acompañada de comentarios y pláticas sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. Aunque no quería me entere de información sobre él. Es el capitán de "los espada", play boy y estrella oficial de la escuela, ocasional novio de Nozomi, una peli verde de "buenas curvas" y aparentemente centro del universo de HM... ah y está a este año de graduarse y ser fichado por un gran equipo. En su grupo de amigos se encuentran Grimmjow, el chico de cabello celeste que me llamo ratón despistado, Ganju de apariencia bruta con cabello negro, Renji un chico alto peli rojo que me recuerda a un mono y otros más que se encargan de formar la comitiva cuyo propósito es seguir a Ichigo como si de ovejas siguiendo a su pastor se tratase.

Se ha vuelto tan molesto en los descansos y entre clases escuchar pláticas de mis compañeras sobre Ichigo. Incluso hoy que es lunes continúan hablando de él. Siento que si vuelvo a escuchar como alguien sintió que se le derretían las piernas cuando él la volteó a ver por un segundo me arrancaré los oídos. Ya término la primer semana de clases, esa donde nos empapamos y emocionamos de lo nuevo ¿no se han aburrido de él? Yo estoy aburrida. Al principio Momo quería sacarle a colación en alguna charla y de inmediato yo evadía el tema, creo que de solo ver todo el alboroto que las demás hacían por él, ella misma se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era hablar del mismo tema. El chico es guapo y tendrá muchas cualidades y es normal sentir curiosidad, yo misma sentí interés por él pero eso ya paso, no es para durar más de sietes días. Y el que nosotras ya no hablemos sobre él no nos hace ser las diferentes y tampoco nos sentimos superiores, simplemente estamos bien con hablar de tantas cosas diferentes, de eso se trata sentirte libre.

Esta semana comienzo a ser voluntaria en la biblioteca, nadie o casi nadie se ofrece para esto, pero con los pocos que ayudamos funciona. En HM quienes se encargan de la biblioteca suelen ser personas mayores así que agradecen mucho la ayuda. La bibliotecaria, de nombre Kyrio, es una mujer algo regordeta muy agradable. Me quedo dos horas después de la escuela, también aprovecho para adelantar algo de tarea, para eso no hay mejor lugar que la biblioteca. La abuela estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho está emocionada por venir a recogerme en su vieja camioneta todas las tardes. Pues como llenamos la despensa todos los fines de semana ella agradece salir más veces. La escuela no se queda completamente vacía, otros alumnos se quedan a participar en actividades extracurriculares. Momo toma clase de piano fuera de la escuela y por ende tiene que ir a casa en cuanto las clases terminan así que yo estoy en esto sola, pero está bien. La verdad es que me agrada la idea de estar rodeada de libros. El edificio de la Biblioteca está compuesto por la planta baja y tres pisos más, el último piso sirve de almacén para cajas, sillas rotas y demás, hay muchas habitaciones ahí, siendo sincera no me gusta subir a ese lugar. Durante la primera hora después de clases aún hay algunas personas ocupando la biblioteca y Kyrio y otros encargados también están presentes, pero en la segunda hora se cierra y Kyrio junto a los demás encargados salen a comer y me dejan sola en el lugar, supongo que al principio será algo intimidarte.

Luego de casi dos meses de clases ya me siento cómoda con los horarios. Incluso creo que puedo entrar a algún club, aunque no todavía. Es viernes y me encuentro en el segundo piso acomodando algunos libros cuando veo una silla con una pata delantera rota, Kyrio no está pero me ha dejado las llaves así que tengo que subir y llevarla hasta el tercer piso, es la primera vez que me toca subir hasta ese nivel, cargar la silla no representa ningún problema. La habitación a la que entro está cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, seguro desde esta altura se pueden apreciar los jardines que están junto a la cancha de fútbol. Tomo un retazo de tela que encuentro sobre un mueble y limpio un poco la ventada, como esto es una especie de almacén no hay cortinas así que aunque limpie un poco las ventanas se siguen viendo empañadas pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirme ver el amplio jardín, puedo ver a lo lejos algunos alumnos en las canchas. El estar viéndolos me hace pensar en una tonta sensación que he estado teniendo recientemente. Incluso me siento ridícula de solo pensarlo pero es que siento como si alguien me hubiera estado observando, justo ahora no, pero si entre clases, por las tardes cuando me voy de la biblioteca e incluso cuando estoy en el bosque. La verdad es que sentirme observada en el bosque no es una novedad solo que ahora es... hay algo diferente... Y lo más extraño es que no me siento amenazada o preocupada. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. Suspiro.

Viendo hacia las personas que se miran diminutas desde las canchas de repente por el rabillo del ojo puedo detectar un movimiento por debajo, con curiosidad miro hacia esa dirección solo para apartar rápidamente la mirada con vergüenza. ¡Por todos los cielos! Quien me ha condenado a no solo escuchar conversaciones ajenas sino a observar escenas intimas también. Al lado de la biblioteca esta un cuarto que sirve para guardar el material de la limpieza, a esta hora el conserje ya se ha ido y aunque no fuera así, Omaeda es un hombre obeso y mal humorado por lo tanto su cuerpo no corresponde a los músculos que acabo de ver moverse sobre un cuerpo femenino. No, definitivamente no puedo intentar mentirme sé que no era él. Me siento en el polvoroso piso intentando asimilar lo que he visto. Riruka está teniendo sexo con Grimmjow. Lo que parecen miles de preguntas se aglomeran en mi mente. A esta hora las cortinas de los pisos inferiores están cerradas por lo que es probable que no estuvieran preocupados de que alguien los mirará, pero este piso no tiene y además nadie sube a este lugar. Apenas comienzo a cuestionarme sobre tener novio mientras otra chica de mi clase y de mi edad ya está recibiendo a un hombre en su cuerpo. No me siento con la autoridad de juzgarla o burlarme. Esto no saldrá de mi boca. Suspiro.

\- Así que si había alguien en este lugar- me sobresalto en cuanto escucho esa profunda voz para levantarme y toparme de frente con Ichigo Kurosaki, me enojo conmigo misma al admitir que es muy guapo, aún más viéndolo de cerca, no dejare que lo sepa- Lo sabía- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso escucho mis pensamientos?- Es tarde para que alguien se encuentre aquí- dice cruzándose de brazos

\- La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?- lo señalo con el dedo y le dedico lo que creo es una fuere mirada desafiante, además se supone que nadie que no trabaje o ayude en la Biblioteca puede estar aquí, ¿qué se ha creído este tonto?- Tú no puedes entrar en este lugar. Y por si te lo preguntas soy voluntaria, justo ahora estaba cumpliendo con mi labor. Así que no te pido, te exijo que salgas de aquí inmediatamente- abro la puerta y le señalo la salida- espero que me mire incrédulo pero en lugar de ello sonríe, ese simple gesto me hace enojar

\- Oye, tranquila pequeña- me acaricia la cabeza como si fuese un perro, con eso solo consigue que me enfurezca aún más, le doy una manotazo para que aleje su mano de mi

\- No vuelvas a tocarme- me cruzo de brazos- y ahora sal de aquí- sin esperar a ver que hace abandono la habitación y bajo sin mirar atrás hasta la primera planta

Kyrio ha regresado a tiempo para cerrar.

\- Rukia, veo que no estabas sola aquí- supongo que Ichigo viene detrás mío- Querida sabes que no está bien que...

\- Lo sé Kyrio, encontré una silla rota y la lleve arriba pero entonces mientras descansaba él me ha asustado. Le he preguntado que hace aquí y no me ha respondido

\- Ichigo ¿verdad?- volteo para ver a Ichigo asentir, Kyrio pasa de mí y se acerca a él. No puedo creer que el este tan relajado y sonriente como hace unos minutos, tengo deseos de darle un buen golpe en su lindo rostro- Dime muchacho ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?

\- Sabe que estoy en el equipo de fútbol ¿cierto?- Kyrio sonríe y asiente mientras yo no puedo creer lo arrogante que es al suponer que todos saben sobre él, sé que es así pero me molesta que lo de por hecho- Acabo de salir del entrenamiento y simplemente pasaba por aquí- ¡Oh no!Esto no me está gustando- fue entonces cuando vi que algo se movía en el último piso y como sé que a esta hora la Biblioteca está cerrada decidí subir a investigar

¿Me vio? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? No fue casualidad que apareciera frente a mí. El es su amigo, ahora estoy segura de que él sabía que vi a Grimmjow y a Riruka teniendo sexo en el cuarto del conserje. Simplemente subió para averiguar quién les había visto. Lo miro, él me mira. Sabe que lo he entendido, lo leo en sus ojos avellana. Demonios. Incluso en esta situación me pongo a admirar sus ojos.

\- Ya veo, así que fue eso. Entonces no hay problema, todo fue un mal entendido

Ichigo me mira, sé que está esperando a que cuente lo que en verdad vi y porque subió a revisar, pero desde antes ya había decidido no decir nada sobre el asunto. No lo hago por él, simplemente es algo que no me concierne. Sería diferente si hubiera visto una violación pero por lo que vi el asunto era consensual.

\- Si, solo fue un mal entendido- no le miro cuando lo digo- Creo que es hora de irme, sino hay ningún inconveniente Kyrio

\- No, está bien. Ya puedes irte

\- Esta bien, iré por mis cosas- me acerco a tomar la mochila que puse bajo el mostrador de la recepción y me uno nuevamente a Kyrio, noto que Ichigo ya no esta

\- Hasta el lunes querida- me despide Kyrio

\- Si, hasta luego

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento veo a Ichigo recargado sobre un árbol pero lo ignoro y sigo de frente. Él sin embargo me detiene tomándome del brazo.

\- Los viste ¿No es cierto?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando- lo miro con indiferencia a los ojos- ahora, déjame pasar

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando ¿No entiendes?

\- A nadie le gustan los soplones ¿verdad conejita?- ese mote y la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro hacen que pierda la compostura, no soy alguien agresiva pero no puedo evitar darle un buen empujón para que se aparte de mi camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado mientras trepo un alto roble no puedo evitar estar molesta aun estando en mi preciado bosque. No puedo creer que haya pasado la noche recordando los ojos avellana de Ichigo Kurosaki. Maldición. El muy... tonto me llamo "conejita" me dieron tantas ganas de darle un buen derechazo. Y tuvo el descaro de dejarme un implícito mensaje de que advertirme que no dijera nada. Si supiera que nunca tuve la intención de contarlo. Aquí estoy de nuevo, pensando en él. Mi concentración se ha visto afectada esta mañana por su culpa. He estado a punto de caer en dos ocasiones. Y aún siento que alguien me mira. En cuanto llegué a la rama en la que quiero sentarme sé que me encontraré mejor, ya estoy casi en lo más alto. Justo cuando creo que ya estoy cerca de llegar se rompe la rama en la que estoy apoyada provocando que me resbale y comience a caer. ¡Dios! Estoy a una altura considerable, sin duda me daré un buen golpe nada comparado a los rasguños que estoy recibiendo. En cualquier momento sentiré el golpe. Estoy muy asustada.

Pero el golpe nunca llega, en lugar de eso alguien me ha tomado el brazo.

\- Sostente de mi brazo- cuando miro hacia arriba no puedo salir de mi incredulidad... es Ichigo- anda Rukia- sabe mi nombre... claro Kyrio lo dijo ayer frente a él, pero lo recordó- apoya el pie derecho sobre esa rama- sigo sus instrucciones y de un momento a otro ya estoy en sus brazos aspirando su aroma, me alejo lo más que puedo en este reducido espacio sobre la rama cuando me doy cuenta con vergüenza de mi reacción hacia él- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si... yo... gracias- es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta de que Ichigo está aquí, en mi bosque. El chico que ayer me advirtió no hablase sobre lo que vi me ha salvado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Y volvemos a la misma pregunta

\- Esta no es la escuela

\- Yo pasaba por aquí- dice con calma- Vamos a bajar, por ahora no creo que sea lo más seguro estar aquí- ¿Está preocupado por mí? No sé cómo sentirme al respecto

\- No es peligroso

\- No puedes decir eso cuando hace poco estabas a punto de caer

\- Pero eso ocurrió solo hoy... Siempre subo aquí solo que esta vez estaba algo distraída

\- ¿Distraída? Ya veo. Si sigues así de distraída como consejo no vuelvas a subir por el día de hoy

\- Bien, bajemos- incluso yo me sorprendo de que le he hecho caso y de que estemos manteniendo una conversación. Una vez en el piso recupero un poco la cordura y finalmente pregunto- ¿Pasabas por aquí? Esto no es precisamente un centro comercial ni un lugar que la gente visite a menudo

\- Salí a correr. ¿Qué mejor lugar que el bosque?

¿Habrá sido realmente una locura imaginar que alguien me observaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva por costumbre corriendo por aquí? La verdad es que no creo que si quiera haya notado mi presencia.

\- Tienes un corte en la rodilla- apenas y he notado dolor, este día llevo unos shorts y una blusa de manga larga color rosa, además tengo el cabello sujeto en una trenza del lado, todo para mayor comodidad y ahora con esa extraña mirada en su cara no resulta agradable- déjame ayudarte- se acerca a la vez que yo me alejo de él

\- No es necesario, mi casa no está lejos. Iré a limpiarme. Adiós.

Salgo corriendo a toda la velocidad que puedo. Es como si a la vez me alejara de lo que su presencia me hace sentir. Pero involuntariamente miro hacia atrás solo para verle sonreír. Tonto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La veo irse conteniendo las ganas de ir a detenerla y besarla. Demonios. No debería pensar así. Llevo viniendo a correr a este bosque por más tiempo del que ella se puede imaginar. La he visto desde la distancia durante mucho tiempo. Desde que era una chiquilla de apenas 11 años y venía a buscar conejos para abrazarlos y ponerles nombre. Por ese entonces no podía más que sentir ternura por esa niña y sentir una responsabilidad auto impuesta de cuidarla sin que se diese cuenta. Para ella el bosque era un lugar mágico y suyo así que no quise entrometerme. Es curioso como llevo observándola por años y hasta hace poco tiempo es que hemos hablado. Siempre he creído que es una chica seria y muy respetuosa, tal vez lo sea... pero me gusta que solo sea ruda conmigo. Pero ya no es una niña. No creo que sea correcto que me guste ver como sus mejillas se ponen coloradas cuando la saco de quicio o disfrutar de verla con esa cortos shorts. Sera mejor continuar corriendo hasta mi auto para calmar mi entre pierna.

Ayer no sabía que Grimmjow se reuniría con alguien para tener sexo. Lo estaba buscando cuando recordé que suele llevar a las chicas a las que convence de estar con él al cuarto del conserje, en cuanto me acerque pude oír los gemidos así que me aleje maldiciendo a Grimmjow por no ser más precavido, aunque a esta hora ya no hay muchos estudiantes y nunca lo han descubierto siempre puede haber una excepción. Fue entonces cuando recordé que Rukia era voluntaria en la Biblioteca, edificio que se encuentra al lado de este. Como por inercia mire hacia arriba y vi un movimiento en el último piso. Subí todo lo rápido que pude para encontrarla sentada en el piso nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, realmente no me esperaba que me mirara desafiante, me regañara ni que me dejara plantado. Aunque no esperaba un buen recibimiento suyo cuando ya en otra ocasión me había ignorado y mentiría si no dijera que me molesto. Cuando ella salió del cuarto y solo para confirmar lo que ya me temía me asome a la ventana a ver como Grimmjow seguía moviéndose sobre ella, quien quiera que fuera. Cuando la bibliotecaria me interrogo no tuve más opción que mentir, no solo para cubrir el culo de mi amigo sino la identidad de la tonta que estaba con él. Me sorprendió que Rukia no me delatara. Intente que me explicara por qué pero ella simplemente no quiso y yo no pude evitar llamarla conejita para hacerla cabrear. Eso valió la pena. Y lo cierto es que confió plenamente en que ella no dirá nada. Y creo que después de hoy ha cambiado un poco su opinión sobre mí. No puedo describir el miedo que se apodero de mí cuando la vi resbalar desde esa altura, sé que ella es una gran escaladora, la he visto subir arboles como ese desde hace mucho así que realmente me sorprendí al verla perder el equilibrio. Dijo que estaba algo distraída. Espero no haber sido yo el causante de eso.

No quiero seguir pensando en lo preocupado que me sentí por Rukia y en las sensaciones que experimento cuando la tengo cerca ahora que estoy tan consciente de que ya no es una niña. Por la noche veré en una fiesta a una chica llamada Rangiku para una cesión de sexo, esa es una buena distracción. Ella es una chica con valor de 10 en la escala hecha por Grimmjow. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto y es de nuestra edad. Aunque va en otro colegio. Tan pronto llegó a casa noto que mi padre no está. No importa, yo no tengo deseos de verlo y sé que él no tiene deseos de verme. Bien.

Antes de ir a la fiesta tengo que pasar por Grimmjow. Ese idiota casi choca su auto y su padre le ha quitado la licencia.

\- Llegas tarde- se queja cuando ya estamos en camino- Tienes suerte de que lo bueno empiece a media noche

\- ¿Dónde has dicho que será esto?

\- En la Avenida Daiko

\- Bien. Y dime ¿qué tal tu cita de ayer?- No le conté sobre Rukia, lo que menos quiero es que comience a molestarla- sé que no te costó mucho convencerla

\- Es bonita pero una novata, era virgen

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella sabiendo eso? ¿Sabes los problemas que puede traer? Eres un estúpido- este es el año de nuestra graduación y a Grimmjow se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una gran despedida con una competencia entre algunos jugadores, esta consiste en ver quien se puede acostar con más chicas, es algo estúpido pero no le había visto gran problema hasta ahora porque solo sería con quienes tuvieran experiencia y estuvieran dispuestas pero ahora el idiota de Grimmjow se metió con una virgen

\- No, no me gusta estar con vírgenes, se pegan como chicles al zapato. La idiota creyó que no me daría cuenta- genial, también se le ocurrió engañarla

\- Ni tu eres tan imbécil como para no saberlo

\- Rompí su himen, era imposible no darse cuenta

\- ¿Y ahora que harás con ella?

\- Me entretendré un tiempo y luego cuando me aburra la boto. Llegados a eso debería estarme agradecida por todo lo que le enseñare- no me cabe duda que tiene la empatía de una roca

\- Eres un hijo de puta

\- Un hijo de puta que sumo cinco puntos en la lista. Como era virgen vale más- damos puntos a la chica dependiendo que tan bien este, lo máximo son 10 puntos- Ahora voy en primer lugar Ichigo- ya no estoy seguro de participar en esto

\- ¿Sabes el problema que esto puede causar? Apenas tiene 15 años ¿no lo pensaste verdad? Si cuando la botes te acusa...

\- No me preocupa, no la obligue a nada y aún sigo siendo menor de edad

\- En febrero cumplirás 18

\- Falta mucho aún. Tu tampoco tendrías que preocuparte cumples los 18 hasta el próximo verano. ¿Sigues en la competencia? Sé que esta noche te verás con alguien

\- Si, con Rangiku Matsumoto

\- ¿Rangiku? Maldito seas. No me dejaras estar arriba ni por más de un día. Si me la follo después que tú entonces valdrá dos puntos menos

\- Mañana me veré con Yoruichi

\- Otra nivel 10. ¿Entonces sigues en la competencia?

\- Si- debí haberme salido de esto pero soy un maldito cobarde- Pero puedes estar seguro que no me acostaré con ninguna de primero, te lo aseguro

\- Más para mí- imbécil, espero que no haya problemas, no le diré nada más porque sé que es lo suficientemente idiota para ignorarme- Entre las de esa edad hay otras interesantes, no creo que Renji, Ganju u otro de la competencia nos quite de los primeros dos puestos.

Aunque lo dudo espero que no esté hablando de Rukia. Me enfurece la idea de que alguno de ellos pueda si quiera pensar en usarla para esto. No creo ser capaz de controlarme si alguno intenta liarse con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otro capítulo en esta semana. XD Espero hayan pasado un lindo 14 de Febrero.**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Saludos. (^.^)/**


End file.
